Family Reunion
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito finally meet her family.


**Family Reunion **

Sequel to "Birthday Shopping Spree." Akito has a small hangover from having a night with her mother and friends. As she recovers, she meets her stepfather and siblings, including her little sister.

Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket.

Akito: What up now?

Me: You meet your family.

Akito: Finally!

Me: Sorry it took so long.

Akito: Pfft. _

Only just a couple days later, Ren decided to introduce Akito to her old friends from school; she said they were going to her friend's house for girl's night. Akito was feeling a little edgy at first, but to her relief she was told they were all going to be in their pajamas. So they decided to go – they made their way over and already Ren's friends were commenting on how much alike she and Akito were. However, Akito didn't expect to see a dancing pole in the middle of the room, nor did she expect to see alcohol, but she didn't care because she was having a lot of fun. After getting home late that night Akito felt sick, two ciders was a little much, so Ren gave her medicine and water, and then escorted her to bed.

-The Next Morning-

Akito woke up with a small headache. She could remember all the fun she had the night before, meeting her mother's friends, dancing on a dancing pole, and drinking cider. That really hit her; she suddenly remembered she's having a hangover. She was relieved that it wasn't bad enough to make her vomit, but it was bad enough to make her sleepy. She heard her bedroom door open and her mother walked in.

"Morning sweetie," she said.

"Hi Mom," said Akito.

Ren walked over and kissed her forehead before feeling it. "You feeling better?" she asked.

"A little bit," Akito answered.

"Well I must say for your first hangover I think you're doing okay," Ren added, "because I felt the exact same way with my first hangover."

"I guess that makes two of us," said Akito. "Ugh, I feel awful."

"Don't worry, the hangover passes in time with some rest and some peace," Ren replied. "Anyway, Jazuko just called about two minutes ago. They just got back yesterday and they were tired so they stayed at a hotel here in town. They're just going to get a few late birthday presents for you, so they'll be home in about a half an hour. So, while we're waiting for them, you can continue to rest and I'm going to make some breakfast."

"What's for breakfast?" Akito asked, "I am actually feeling a bit hungry."

"Well I thought you would be," said Ren. "And since we're having a small celebration I thought I'd make something special. So, I'm making bacon, toast, sausages, scrambled eggs and hash browns."

"Hash browns, where?" Akito perked up.

"Okay settle down," said Ren, "you need to stay calm, okay?"

"Okay," said Akito taking out her iphone.

Ren left the room to start breakfast while Akito lay in bed playing Angry Birds on her phone. Her stomach started growling when she smelled the food cooking. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell; she drifted off to a very brief sleep. The moment was interrupted when she heard people entering the house. 'Well,' Akito thought, 'they're home and I finally get to meet them.'

Ren came in a few minutes later with a plate of food for her. "They're home," she said.

"I heard," Akito answered sleepily.

"I'm sorry if they woke you," said Ren, "they're really excited to be home and all except one are waiting to meet you."

"Who's the one who doesn't want meet me?" Akito asked.

"Kesuke," Ren answered. "He doesn't like the fact that he has another older sister. The girls are pretty excited including Kora, Riko will just be his usual cold self and not care, and Jazuko is really looking forward to seeing you all grown up."

"Obviously," Akito smiled as she started eating.

Ren left the room to join the others at the dining room table for breakfast. Akito could hear her telling one of them to shut up because there was someone in the house with a headache. She was under the impression she was talking Kesuke, the young boy who was described as a brat. As soon as Akito put her empty plate on the bedside table, she saw her door open; Ren walked in with Jazuko. She suddenly remembered him just by seeing for the first time in a long time.

"Hey there Akito it's nice to see you again," he said before turning to Ren. "Last time I saw her she was still just a tiny little thing. Now look at her!"

"Yes she is grown up. Now the reason I brought you in here is because I can't carry her," Ren pouted.

"Well," said Jazuko, "you know what they say; something like this is always left up to a man."

Akito giggled as Jazuko lifted her into his arms. "Is that actually a saying?" she asked.

"Well, it was something your father always said," Jazuko replied.

"Really?" Akito turned to her mother, "he actually said that?"

"All the time," Ren answered.

Akito was carried out to the living room; she really did not have the energy to walk. Jazuko set her down in a chair and Ren put a blanket on her to keep warm, and then she turned to the other kids. "This is your older sister, Akito," she said to them. They all said "hi", except for the younger boy who just grumbled. But Akito did notice that the older boy looked just like her, 'strange I have non-biological twin' she thought.

Suddenly a little girl ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "That's Kora," said Ren.

"She's adorable," Akito answered as she cuddled her little sister on her lap.

"I have a present for you Sissy," said Kora.

"I think we all do," said Reina.

"Me first!" said Kora as Jazuko picked up a medium sized box. Akito opened it, and inside were two little kittens.

"Aww they're cute!" she said. "Thank you Kora."

"I wonder what the other two will think," said Ren.

"I think they'll be hissing at them for a while," Akito answered.

"This one's from me," said Riko. Akito opened it, it was a laptop.

"Cool!" she said. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Riko answered.

"Shigure will have to fight me for this one," said Akito jokingly.

"Oh, I don't know," said Ren.

"This one's from me and Niki," said Reina.

"We put our money together for it," Niki added.

"Thanks," said Akito as she opened it, it was a straightening iron. "Nice! These are definitely useful!"

"Especially in the morning," Ren giggled. Then Kesuke handed her a small box. Inside were two little cat collars for the kittens.

"They have bells on them," he said cooly.

"Thanks," said Akito as she got the collars on the kittens.

"This one is from me and your mother," said Jazuko as pulled a small box out of his pocket. Akito opened it only to find a silver ring with a black stone with a floating cross.

"That belonged to your dad," said Ren. "He would want you to have it."

"Thanks," said Akito as a smile crept on her face.

"What will you name the kittens?" asked Reina.

"Umm," Akito was thinking hard, "I'll name the white one Misty, and the Siamese I'll name Molly."

"Good choice," said Jazuko.

Riko helped Akito download some stuff on her laptop; once that was done, Akito played Angry Birds for the rest of the day.


End file.
